


[鬼灭/缘严]如梦如晦

by swingdream_0701



Category: Keikoku Enichi, Kokushibou, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingdream_0701/pseuds/swingdream_0701
Summary: Nc17一发完兄弟，微偏离原作





	[鬼灭/缘严]如梦如晦

花牌耳饰在继国严胜眼中晃得十足碍眼。

夕阳隐约透过纸糊的拉门照在继国严胜身上，裸露在外的皮肤全数泛起细微烧灼的痛感，生物本能叫他逃开，双腿却被牢牢制在地上，肩膀被一隻熟悉又痛恨的手臂扣住。

他无数次想过在变为鬼后再见到他的胞弟，可能是三途川畔，可能是兵戎相向，却没想过继国缘一仍会用这样一双平静又迷濛的眼睛看著自己。

他使劲欲甩开那隻手臂，然而微弱的阳光大量削弱了鬼的力量，日之呼吸的剑士甚至没有出太大的力气，便制住了继国严胜的动作。

继国缘一倾下身，挡住大部分的夕阳，将继国严胜半身罩在自己的影子里，无意间强迫他与他目光相对。

“滚开……！”

“不行。”

语毕，继国缘一侧首封住他的嘴。四片乾燥的唇只相贴了几秒，继国缘一便转而向下，碰觸继国严胜的下唇，牙齿轻轻摩挲著那层粉色乾裂的薄膜。

鬼的双臂被捆在身后，用了与日轮刀相似材料编织而成的绳索，因为挣动而磨出的红痕竟无法在第一时间消退，落在继国严胜成为鬼后更加苍白的皮肤上分外惹眼。

“你在做什么！继国缘壹！”

“做一件一直很想做的事。”被喝止的人没停下手上的动作，他一面继续咬著，一面拨开继国严胜已然散乱的前襟，又解了彼此的腰带，“在兄长还未变成鬼时就很想做的事。”

带着剑茧的手往敞开的单衣中探去，继国严胜狠狠颤了一下，愣得没能骂出声。

手指绕了两圈揉上乳首，继国缘一在那点上时轻时重地按压着，紫黑相间的衣物从继国严胜的肩上被剥除，堪堪掛在被捆缚的手臂上。

对一个鬼的手法理应不用如此温柔，继国缘壹却除了脚下压制的动作，每一下碰觸都和缓得过分，继国严胜向后缩了点，胸口细微的酥麻感愈发扩大，过於陌生的除了身体的反应，还有眼前的弟弟。

继国缘壹手上动作一下比一下大胆起来，从掐压乳首变成推揉著继国严胜有些厚度的胸肉，下手越重他越慢，牙齿离开继国严胜的唇，他将额头抵在兄长的颈窝，另一隻手向下滑，感受到对方倏然紧绷的腰腹肌理。

继国严胜不确定继国缘壹是不是笑了。青年温热的、属于人类的吐息喷上新生的鬼的胸膛，晕开一片潮湿。继国严胜瞪向胸口的人，他扭动身子试图挣开绳索无果，反害得重心一瞬倾斜，被绑在身后的手磕到了和室地板，他咬牙正欲发难，继国缘壹已经整个人覆了上来。

覆在腰间的双手在精实的线条上来回抚摸，成为鬼后人类时期的大小伤口多自动复原了，唯留下无损行动的疤痕，继国缘壹就描摹著那些歪曲可怖的痕迹，有些仅剩极浅的印子，薄薄的褶皱仍被青年尽数抚过。那是武士的功勋，然而在无数更衣的夜里，幢幢烛火的映照下是致命的性感。

当时莫名口乾舌燥的继国缘壹尚未明了，兄长身上的每一道痕迹却已刻在年少的记忆里。

继国严胜只望了一眼便收回视线。缘壹的觸碰几分缠绵几分虔诚，分明身体应该不会有任何独特的感受，视觉与心态上的刺激与麻癢仍让继国严胜难耐地轻颤，昏暗的阳光依旧刺痛他的皮肤，然而在这样的情况下，他却感受到身下羞于启齿的部位对着自己的手足有了反应。

继国严胜加重了挣扎的力道，又被继国缘壹锁住双腿，他们的体术本就相差无几。

该死的。继国严胜像是当头被浇下一盆冷水。

“你要……闹唔、多久……！”

“兄长在着急什么？”

那份警醒的冰凉感逐渐升温，随着继国缘壹一吐一息，变得黏腻热烫。

温和的嗓音低语，“纸门遮掩的范围不大，您……”

一语未完，继国缘壹将手从两具肉体间的缝隙往下探，在继国严胜反应过来前，握住对方半勃的性器抽动起来。

夕阳、焰纹、妒、欲，在继国严胜的脑中烧成一片混沌。

他在瞬间喊出了声，柔韧的腰向上弓起，继国缘壹顺势将人拥入怀里，唇瓣凑到身下人耳边。

“別动得太用力了……太阳还没落下呢。”

继国严胜不知道是自己疯了还是继国缘壹疯了。

他现在像个孱弱无力的败者被锁在胞弟的身下，对方粗糙的手掌正为自己服务著，衣袍下襬敞开，裸露的大腿能感受到对方同样硬起的物什蹭著自己。

继国缘壹的手法惊人的娴熟，无论是摩挲滑动还是拨弄顶部，每每都能把继国严胜正欲吐出的骂语逼得一哽，对方的性器与下衣布料将他大腿根部磨得发红，呼吸法已经乱了，本能的低吟硬是被强压下来。低阶的鬼是纯粹顺应慾望的生物，世人多着眼于其食慾，继国严胜从来不是弱小的那方，然而体内的血液却仍蒸腾着，叫嚣着本能让他遵循。

他並不饥饿，他的身体渴求现在是另一种层面上的。继国严胜不願意去想。

漫长而磨人的开拓无疑只是剑士与自己的良心妥协的结果，鬼的身躯向来幾乎无惧於外在损伤，在继国缘壹不带保留地没入自己的身体时，庞杂心绪甚至超越肉体的疼痛，潮水般淹没了继国严胜。

过於直接的快感被什么裹住，黏稠晦涩得叫人窒息。像透不了光的沼泽，腐败的甜腻翻湧，挣扎却越陷越深。夜幕已降，月光下的鬼扯碎了绳子，却再无求於逃脱。

被放倒的身躯、环在对方腰间的双腿、全身上下漫起的红潮，一切似乎都在暗暗嘲笑着他的败北，不甘，不堪，滔天的愤恨与肉体诚实的欢愉交错融合。继国严胜觉得自己简直要被恐怖的混沌吞噬，齿缝不自觉洩出恼怒的低吼，不过两秒又硬生生咬住下唇掐断了声音。

“兄长想叫什么就叫出来吧。”

继国缘壹聽见，腾出一隻手揩去严胜鬓边的薄汗，落下一吻在他的额心。

“毋须压抑。"

才不是这种理由——！继国严胜狠狠瞪向继国缘壹。奇异的觸感正在体内抽插著，燥热与快感，羞耻与愤怒，混杂一块只让继国严胜更用力地咬住了唇。

继国缘壹却像是没看见他的眼神似地，下身一边挺动，一边伸舌舔去继国严胜唇角渗出的血水。

“呼……不是说话也没关系。像鬼的声音也没关系……我知道是你。我都知道是你，哥哥。”

继国缘壹喃喃，嘶哑的嗓音不知道要飘向何方。

“兄长……你知道吗，跟鬼做这样的事，我早已经罪该切腹。”

在恍惚的语调中，性器在甬道内突然顶到了某处，继国严胜呼吸一窒，像是逃避似地晃动脑袋，长发被汗水浸湿，随着几下甩动贴上胸口。他微仰起头，汗湿的青丝勾勒出颈部曲线，他急促且无声地喘息，然而呼吸声中一点餍足的喉音仍全被继国缘壹聽了去。

继国缘壹表情仍旧平和，而后身下每一次顶弄却全朝着那个点去，时不时因为甬道的收缩加重吐息。他凑近继国严胜鼻尖，幾乎用吻的方式对他倾诉。

“与鬼交合的武士何其荒谬……可一直都有的，对自己亲手足的慾念呢。”

剑士舔了舔对方那颗彰显恶鬼身份的尖牙，任凭牙划破舌尖，将血与唾沫渡给他。

“我本该下地狱的啊，兄长。”

他微直起身，换了一个角度以便更深地进入，同时凝视著继国严胜已然染红的瞳眸。

“我一直认为，在生命的终焉，您会与我走向不一样的，光明的那一边。”继国缘壹苦笑着，也不在意眼前眼神涣散的至亲是否真的聽懂了，或许那也不怎么重要。

他感受到背上的尖指甲嵌得更深，继国严胜的呼吸突然变得更加急促。鲜血使鬼物兴奋，他亦不再言语，垂目拥抱著成为鬼的亲兄弟，耳边环绕着继国严胜破碎的低吟，他遵循鼓胀的内心加快身下的速度。

“哈……哈啊……缘、缘壹……！”

继国缘壹再一次堵上了继国严胜的嘴，用上了前所未有的狠劲，像是恨不得将眼前的人揉进体内，用力挺动几下后尽数释放，同时感受到继国严胜一阵克制不住的痉挛。

剑士与恶鬼喘息著，相贴的胸膛用著同样的频率起伏。

继国缘壹拉下对方攀在自己背上的手臂，轻碰继国严胜腕上的红痕。绳索造成的勒痕没能那么快消去，他虔诚亲吻他手腕内侧。

“所以当知道我们将能再一次同行，我竟可耻地感到高兴。” 

“……您本不需的。”

“我才是那个糟糕的罪人啊，严胜……”

“为什么……”

我爱你。我恨你。我要超越你。我要制裁你。我理应爱你，独一无二的存在早已超越了为人的礼俗爱憎，如同日与月共生同行；可我也理当杀你，作为武士，身而为己。然而日月互蚀已成世间噩兆，未来月弯划下的淋漓鲜血，多少是日轮需要共同背负的罪孽。

一隻金乌自刎了，可曾问过另一隻答不答应。

怨憎会，爱別离，求不得。  
无论你我都求而不得。


End file.
